


Obedience

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, a riding crop is my favorite, i think it administers the best punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: N’s girlfriend has a surprise for him when he gets home from practice!





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name

I sat on the couch with my riding crop and waited for the front door to open. My boyfriend had been gone all day, practicing for the comeback with his group. While the time allowed me to get down what I needed to, it was lonely in the dorm without any of the boys. But I knew none of them would be getting much sleep with the noises that N would be making later.

The front door finally opened, a tired Ravi coming in first, with Leo close behind. The other four boys trickled in after them, all looking exhausted from the long day they had. N was the last to come in, and while the other band members walked through the living room, I made sure to hide the riding crop behind a pillow. There was no need for them to see what I had prepared for my boyfriend.

As soon as he saw me, he made a beeline for me on the couch, pulling me into a deep kiss.

“I missed you too,” I chuckled as he pulled away.

He only kissed me again, taking my hands and moving my body closer to his. I kissed him back, moving my fingers to card through his hair. His hands strayed from my own and accidentally pushed the couch cushion aside.

Opening my eyes at his soft gasp, I saw that he had found the riding crop. He turned to look at me, a look of slight apprehension on his face, but I only smirked back at him. We had never really explored my dominance kink in the bedroom before, but he was aware that I had it.

I pulled his face closer to me again, my fingers grasping the riding crop and tugging it from its hiding place.

“Oppa, I was wondering if you would be up for something a little different in the bedroom tonight,” I whispered against his lips, my tongue reaching out to lightly lick them.

His shiver was obvious, and I could only grow excited. Grasping the riding crop more firmly, I placed a hand on his chest. He moved back from me, his eyes flickering down to the object in my hand. From my palm still placed on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat accelerate.

I simply leaned back and got off the couch, beckoning him closer with a finger. N eagerly complied, moving to follow me into his bedroom. The riding crop rested against my thigh, and I could practically feel his stare on it.

I motioned for him to enter the room first, closing and locking door behind him. Leaning against the door, I crossed my arms, letting the riding crop rest against my arm. He turned around to see where I was, and I smiled at him.

“I think you need to lose a few layers of clothes first.”

N swallowed before he reached for the hem of his shirt, taking it in his hands and slowly dragging it up his torso. I couldn’t help but lick my lips as his abs came into view. His body was perfection, and just looking at it made me want to mark him.

Once the shirt was off, he turned his eyes back to me, but I was still just resting against the door.

“Now your pants.”

He flushed at my command, hesitating for a few seconds. I merely hit the riding crop against my thigh, promoting him to obey. The belt came off first, dropping to the floor with a loud clang. His jeans were faster to come off, and as his boxers were exposed, I could already see he was hard.

I raised an eyebrow at him. For not ever wanting to explore my kink before, he sure was getting excited now. As N stepped out of his jeans, I finally made my approach. Reaching out towards him, I pulled his face to mine.

He moaned into the kiss as I trailed the head of the riding crop down his chest and over the bulge in his boxers. Repeating the action again, I reached down with my other hand and pulled the boxers off his hips, letting him removed them completely on his own.

Once he was totally naked, I moved away from him again before pointing at the bed. “You. Bed. Now.”

His compliance was instant this time, and that meant he would get a reward later. Stepping close to bed but not close enough to touch it, I dropped the riding crop, moving to take off my shirt. I wasn’t wearing a bra, and I could hear N’s groan of appreciation.

Ignoring him, I moved to my shirts next, undoing the button and revealing that I wasn’t wearing any underwear either. He bit his lip this time, leaning on his elbows to get a better look at me. Motioning for him to move farther back onto the bed, i retrieved my riding crop again.

Slapping it against my thigh, I slunk onto the bed, watching as N’s eyes followed my every move. Once I was a few inches from him, he opened his mouth to speak. But before a sound could escape, I pressed the edge of the riding crop against his mouth.

“You don’t get to speak until I allow you to do so. Failure to obey will only result in punishment for you. Am I understood?”

He nodded his head quickly, eyes following the crop as it was retracted from his face. I moved to straddle his waist, but didn’t let myself sit on him, only hover. His eyes traced all over my body, and I reached a hand up to play with my breast to tease him.

I saw one of his hands lift off the bed, but I was quick to slam it back down.

“The other rule is no touching. Can you do that too? Of am I going to have to punish you?” I adjusted my position over him.

He shook his head. Smiling, I ran the crop down his chest and down behind me to his thigh, where I hit him lightly. His eyes opened wide at the feeling, but when I did it again, harder this time, his eyes fluttered closed.

I moved forward to kiss him, tugging on his lower lip before moving to whisper in his ear.

“The third and final rule is to keep your eyes on me. I want to see every emotion that makes it way through you.”

Hitting him with the riding crop a third time with more force, I watched his face. His body tensed and I could feel his dick twitch underneath me against my inner thigh. So he did enjoy this then.

Moving my body back onto his thighs, I set the crop against my lap and eyed him.

“Touch yourself.”

His eyes widened, but he slowly reached a hand down to his cock. I watched as his fingers closed around it, his hand starting to move up and down. As I watched this display, I ran a hand down to my core, and swirled my fingers in the wetness that had accumulated.

My fingers slid over my clit, causing a small gasp to escape me, but I quickly schooled my features when N looked up at the noise. Looking back down at his erection, he fixed his gaze again and I went back to what I had been doing.

Slipping one finger into myself, I closed my eyes at the sensation, imaging that N’s long fingers were inside me. Adding a second one a few moments later, a small moan left my lips. This time, I didn’t open my eyes to see if he was looking. I was too busy with what I was doing.

A small whine brought me back to reality though. Opening my eyes, I saw N staring at me, both hands back on the bed, clutching at the sheets. Smirking lightly, I removed my fingers from myself and leaned forward to place them against his lips.

His mouth opened immediately, tongue meeting them right inside. He sucked them clean, his tongue swirling around the tips. Picking up the crop in my unoccupied hand, I moved it to rest against his chest, lightly tapping it against him as I watched him work.

Removing my fingers from his mouth, I smacked his chest hard with the crop, moving to kiss and lick at the spot I had just hit. I repeated the action four more times, leaving small red marks at different places on his chest.

“Do you like that?” I murmured to him, leaning forward to tug on his earlobe. He sighed and turned his head to give me more access.

Taking that as my answer, I hit him two more times before throwing it behind me. Reaching forward to open the bedside drawer, I removed two scarves. Crawling up his body, i moved to tie his hands to the bed posts. He didn’t resist so I had no trouble at all. But when I went to move back to my previous position, a warm tongue on my core stopped me.

Peeking down, I saw N’s eyes looking up at me as his tongue licked over my slit, tasting me. I bit my lip and thought about whether I should move or not. While this was giving some control over to him, I was too engrossed in the feelings that were coursing though me, especially when his tongue ran over my clit.

Making up my mind, I moved to lower myself more against his face. This time I could feel his lips on me as well. He moved to suck on my clit, making me throw my head back and fist a hand in his red hair.

I started to move my hips in a circular motion, letting his tongue drag around my clit and lower lips. A moan tore itself from my throat when he nudged my clit with his nose, thrusting his tongue in deeper.

“Mmm, Hakyeon,” I moaned, my other hand coming to rest on the bed.

My peak was quickly approaching, but I couldn’t be the first one to orgasm. Fighting against the will of my body, I moved myself off my boyfriend’s face, coming to rest on his torso. His lips and chin were wet with my arousal, and the sight only added to the wave of pleasure flowing through my body.

Leaning down so my face was just above his, I stuck out my tongue and licked at the wetness that covered his face. I groaned at my own taste, leaving a quick kiss on N’s lips every now and then.

Once his face was clean, I leaned down to kiss him harder, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He didn’t fight the intrusion to my delight, so I reached down with one hand and wrapped my fingers around his cock. I swallowed the moan that he produced, starting to move my hand up and down ever so slowly.

The way Hakyeon was responding to my actions was only adding to my arousal, and the sudden urge to have him in me was almost overwhelming. Sitting back up on him, I removed my hand causing him to close his eyes and groan, hands straining against the bonds.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me tonight, Hakyeon,” I said, moving my body down his torso and towards his waist. “And I think it’s time you get your reward.”

Grabbing his cock in one hand, I guided it into my dripping pussy, moaning when I felt him stretch my walls. I looked up once he was fully seated inside me, and saw N’s jaw clenched and his eyes screwed shut. My hands reached out and stroked his cheek softly, causing his eyes to snap open.

“I want to hear you,” I murmured, before I lifted my hips and then dropped back down onto him.

As soon as I gave him the okay to speak, he choked out his first sentence. “God damn (Y/N). You feel so fucking good.”

I started to bounce up and down on him faster, moans starting to spill from both our mouths. My hands were braced on his abdomen, nails leaving red crescent moons on his perfect skin. But I was tiring quickly.

Making a quick decision, I stopped moving and reached forward to untie his hands. As soon as the black ribbons fell to the floor, his hands were on my hips, starting to move me again. I moaned at the rough pace he set, my hands moving to clench on his arms for more stability.

“F-faster!” I moaned.

N immediately complied, moving the both of us so I was on my back and he was over me. He began to thrust into me harder, and the movement made my breath bounce up and down. I groaned as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, his teeth biting it gently every time he thrust into me.

The sensation traveled straight to my core, building on my fast approaching orgasm. As Hakyeon continued to thrust into me, I moaned shamelessly, running my hands all over his well sculpted chest. I could feel him deep inside of me, and just thinking that brought me over the edge.

“Hakyeon!” I screamed, nails moving to his shoulders and leaving red scratch marks down his back.

He continued to thrust into me, prolonging my own orgasm while chasing his own. As my wave of pleasure died down, it started to become too much, and tears pooled in my eyes at the over stimulation. N must have noticed, because he quickened his pace, trying to finish.

Wanting to help him cum, I propped myself up on my elbows, staring directly into his eyes.

“Come for me, Hakyeon.”

My words were his undoing, and I could feel his hot seed coat my walls. A breathy gasp left my mouth, but it was quickly claimed in a hot kiss. I responded eagerly, running my hands over his face and shoulders in the after glow.

I opened my eyes at N’s touch, and found him only centimeters away. “I love you so much,” he murmured.

A smile spread across my face, and I kissed him once before replying. “I love you too.”

We laid on the bed in a sweaty pile for a few more minutes before N sat up and removed himself from me. I whimpered at the empty feeling that came after he was gone, but he pulled me into his arms soon after, healing the hole slightly.

“Can you guys not be so loud with your kinky shit?”

I jumped, head snapping over to the door, eyes wide. N turned as well, but moved to cover me as the door started to open.

Leo poked his head in, eyes narrowed at the two of us.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t fuck while the rest of us are trying to eat.”

I blushed a deep shade of red, moving to bury my head in Hakyeon’s back. He quickly sent Leo away, a hand running through my hair.

“Maybe next time we need to add a ball gag.”

My eyes widened and I sat up to stare down at my boyfriend. Was he serious? But I suddenly smirked. Our new kinky adventures would be something of legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
